phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = J.G Orrantia Perry Zombolas |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = |international = |xd = February 20, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = Ain't No Kiddie Ride }} After an all night science-fiction movie marathon, Candace is convinced that Ferb is an alien and gathers evidence to prove it. The boys admit that they are doing something for an alien but that Ferb is not one. Her relief turns to excitement and then to frustration when her plan to bust her brothers is compromised by the alien disguised as Mom. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to sell an evil “-inator” under the guise of it being a cleaning device. Episode Summary Candace was annoyed when she heard screaming. It turns out that Phineas and Ferb were watching a sci-fi movie about aliens. She later begins to suspect that Ferb is an alien after she heard him talking in a weird way (Ferb was talking to his cousin from Scotland). Also when she saw his head being ripped off (was just Ferb fixing a power cuff link). And she becomes paranoid and begins to look for proof that Ferb is an alien. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is disguised as an evil scientist. He then gains access to Doof's lair and sees his latest creation; The-Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator. Doofenshmirtz then asks Perry if he's wondering what it does. Doof explains and tries to sell it to him. Perry then takes his disguise off. Doofenshmirtz tries to hit him with his bat but Perry turns on the treadmill causing Doof to hit the box of baseballs. They then begin bouncing all around the lair, causing the ray to shoot random things. Doof then tries to throw a chair at Perry but when it is about to hit him the ray hits it and boxes it causing it to bounce off Perry harmlessly. Back on the ranch, Candace shows Phineas her evidence. Phineas responds negative, and takes Candace with him to confirm with Ferb. Phineas and Ferb then explain to Candace that there's nothing to worry about. Candace, in epiphany, runs into the kitchen to bust them. At Doofenshmirtz Evil, Perry kicks one of the boxes at Doof, into his mouth to be exact, and the ribbon comes off, causing the contents inside to expand. The force of the expansion makes the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator go flying across the room leaving perry running to catch it. Doof, now immobilized curses Perry. Perry then jumps onto the Inator just as it falls off the building. On the way down perry presses the button on it causing Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to get wrapped up in a nice little bow. Perry then jumps off the ray and escapes. Just before it is destroyed the ray fires into the air, hits a satellite, and deflects right onto Phineas and Ferb's landing pad, causing it to fold up just as Candace brings Mom to see it. When it isn't there, A completly heartbroken Candace then repeats a direct quote from the movie - "But it was all right here! Oh, why did I think anyone would believe me? I was a fool!! A fool!!" The End? Songs *You're Not Ferb Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair He was already in his lair with two french maids cleaning it up. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule. *Disney Society. *This episode reveals that Ferb has an aunt, uncle, and cousin in Scotland. *This is the first episode where a silhouette of Ferb is not Marty the Rabbit Boy's Musical Blender. *It is not known exactly what happens to Doofenshmirtz or how he escapes the box. *Isabella does not appear in this episode. Continuity *Candace uses the Panic Room again. First seen in ("I, Brobot"). *Meap is mentioned in this episode. *Candace was shown reading the Teen Preen magazine again. ("Don't Even Blink") *Ferb's cousin says a parody of what Unknown Guy says. Unknown guy: "Unknown guy is out, peace!". Ferb's cousin: "Scotland out, peace!". (Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)) Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to the horror movie . * Men in Black - When the robot Linda open its face, it shows an alien operating it, a reference to the Arquillians, an race of small aliens in Men in Black movies and television series who ride in robotical human suits. *'Diary of a Wimpy Kid': Doofenshmirtz using his tredmill to hang his clothes is like Greg Heffley using his barbell stand (which is father got him) to hang his laundry. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes